Talk:The Rock
the rock should try to make new nuka colas. how bout Nuka Cola Punga! all the classic flavors with a sweet rad free additive!Victor Hyde 14:52, December 28, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like an interesting idea. Maybe not Nuka-Cola Punga, since Punga Fruit can only be found in Point Lookout, but I'll try to come up with some new ones. If you have any ideas, feel free to share them with me. ---Seqeu0 15:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) uhhh dude your right but how bout Radberries? tenessee has blue berry farms ive been to one.----Victor Hyde 23:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ill try to make 3 more types of plants to expand the tennessee regions' culture and types of cola.---Victor Hyde 20:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I remember a Nuka-Cola factory being present in FO3, would it be okay if I used a picture of to illustrate the Rock?---Seqeu0 17:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Unless the picture has something distinctly from D.C. in it, I don't see a problem with this. --Twentyfists 18:50, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I should remark the fact that anyone is free to post ideas for new Nuka-Cola's on this talk page, that was one of the reasons i created this settlement.---Seqeu0 20:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) The story seems a little schizophrenic: there's a village, then it gets bigger, then you talk about the factory. If the church is named "The Rock", why does that name now refer to the plant? Are they next to each other or something? Also, you could offer some justification for the scientists' need for a businessman. Maybe they've developed a religion that worships businessmen as leaders who will lead them to paradise (a la Moses) and considers Nuka-Cola a sacred drink? --Twentyfists 03:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) And then the lord said: "Drink This Cola For Its Is My Blood, and Eat this Cynide for it is poision---Victor Hyde 03:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) The factory and the church where actually quite close to eachother, the factory was just half a mile away to the west. The settlement in the church already existed a long time before a small group of scientists and businessmen, descendants of the people who sheltered themselves in the underground levels of the factory, emerged outside. And thanks, Twenty, that sounds like something i could do, and I'll get around to changing this article as soon as I finish one of my 4 WIPs.--- 09:11, January 23, 2011 (UTC) forgot to log in.----Seqeu0 09:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You should probably make it clear in the article. And you're not breaking the rules on WIPs if you're revising a completed article. However, you should probably take the WIP tags off your articles. --Twentyfists 15:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Quick question; Whats the status of this article? Is it up for adoption, or is it still owned; if its up for adoption, I'd certainly like to take the reigns, being the Nuka Cola junky that I am. CarthAntilles (talk) 11:59, December 6, 2015 (UTC) : This page isn't up for adoption. All adoptable pages are listed in the Adoptable category. Check there. CaptainCain (talk) 14:17, December 6, 2015 (UTC)